1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optically-induced dielectrophoresis chip, more particularly to an optically-induced dielectrophoresis chip for controlling and analyzing bio-molecules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for controlling and analyzing bio-molecules are used extensively. One of the technologies is optically-induced dielectrophoresis, which is conducted by projecting an optical pattern on an optical absorbent chip using an optical projecting device so as to produce optically-induced dielectrophoretic force, which causes the bio-molecules to be mobilized. The optically-induced dielectrophoresis simplifies the pretreatment procedure for a bio-sample.
However, a photo-conductive layer of the chip is made of amorphous silicon. The amorphous silicon photo-conductive layer is made by a semiconductor procedure which is conducted using a plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition system at an elevated temperature above 250° C. Therefore, the production of the conventional chip is complicated and costly.